Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display, such as an auto-stereoscopic display employing the liquid-crystal parallax-barrier system, that has a laminated structure of two liquid crystal panels.
Description of the Background Art
In recent years, as a liquid crystal display having a laminated structure of two liquid crystal panels, an auto-stereoscopic image display that allows for a stereoscopic vision without the need for special glasses has been proposed. For example, Japanese Patent No. 2857429 discloses a three-dimensional image display including a barrier generation means and an image display means. The barrier generation means generates parallax barrier stripes by electronically controlling transmissive display elements. The image display means includes a display screen disposed at a predetermined distance backward from the position at which the parallax barrier stripes are generated. In displaying a three-dimensional image, the image display means is capable of outputting and displaying, on the above-mentioned display screen, a multidirectional image including stripes of a left image and a right image alternately aligned therein corresponding to the parallax barrier stripes.
Such a three-dimensional image display is characterized as follows. The display is configured such that parallax barrier stripes are electronically generated and the form (the number and width of the stripes and the stripe interval), the position (phase), the density, and the like of the generated parallax barrier strips are variably-controlled as desired. Thus, the display can be used as a two-dimensional image display and a method for displaying a two-dimensional image and the display can be also used as a three-dimensional display and a method for displaying a three-dimensional image. Therefore, a compatible image display and a compatible image displaying method can be provided.
The liquid crystal display such as the three-dimensional image display described above, which is formed of two liquid crystal panels, includes a lamination of a parallax-barrier liquid crystal panel and an image-display liquid crystal panel. Unfortunately, the liquid crystal panel has a viewing-angle characteristic in which an image changes in color when the liquid crystal panel is viewed at an angle oblique to the display screen. Thus, in the liquid crystal display including the lamination of the liquid crystal panels, the display quality is degraded due to an increase in color shift in the oblique visual field.